


a happiness theory

by thelastconstellations (wisterialantern)



Series: a happiness theory [1]
Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisterialantern/pseuds/thelastconstellations
Summary: Johnny’s WEST © Johnny Entertainment. Took an idea from a random imagination : how it would be if one day, Shige has a girlfriend? I wrote it as fast as I can and it took 2 days before his birthday. Alternate universe. As a writer, I don’t take any profit from this fanwork, just made it for fun.Happy birthday, Shige!
Relationships: Shigeoka Daiki/OC
Series: a happiness theory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	a happiness theory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shigeoka Daiki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shigeoka+Daiki).



> Johnny’s WEST © Johnny Entertainment. Took an idea from a random imagination : how it would be if one day, Shige has a girlfriend? I wrote it as fast as I can and it took 2 days before his birthday. Alternate universe. As a writer, I don’t take any profit from this fanwork, just made it for fun. 
> 
> Happy birthday, Shige!

_**a happiness theory** _

_i_ _. euphoria_  
_(n.) — an intense feeling of happiness or elation._

* * *

Derik-derik suara hujan yang perlahan turun membiarkan malam hening tanpa konversasi; kau memang sengaja tidak bicara lagi begitu mendapati Shige semakin terlarut dalam lautan pekerjaan dan ponselmu tergeletak di atas sofa. Kau mengabaikan tumpukan notifikasi yang tampil di layar ponselmu dan mematikan dayanya begitu saja. Kau memainkan ujung rokmu bosan, merebahkan diri dan nyaris terlelap sebelum tersadar bahwa Shige sedang melirikmu sekilas dari kejauhan. Kau menggeram gemas lalu melemparkan bantal sofa ke atas kepalanya.

Shige terbahak keras begitu melihatmu menggembungkan pipi kesal saat lemparan bantal jarak jauhmu tidak mengenainya sama sekali.

Waktu terlampaui begitu saja dengan cerita-cerita Shige tentang banyak hal di sela-sela pekerjaannya dan kau selalu menyukai itu—saat-saat ketika Shige akan menyempatkan diri untuk bercerita seabstrak apapun, dan kau akan melepaskan gelak tawa yang disambut dengan senyum lebarnya yang lebih cerah dibanding mentari. Shige selalu banyak bicara padamu; namun ada saatnya ia akan diam begitu lama seolah tengah merenungkan sesuatu, dan beberapa menit kemudian ia akan kembali berbicara dengan lelucon konyol yang ditertawakannya sendiri.

Kompleks. Kau tidak bisa mengerti dia seutuhnya—hal yang tidak pernah dipahamimu selama setahun lebih menjalani hubungan; ketika Shige memutuskan untuk memberikan kunci apartemen dengan begitu ringannya dan menciptakan cerah senyum di wajahmu. Lelaki itu adalah _stacko_ ; ia adalah keping puzel yang tidak pernah dipahami olehnya: penuh kejutan, kompleks, tak terduga. Bulir-bulir air hujan pada kaca jendela apartemen terlihat seperti sekumpulan konstelasi yang berkilauan—kau mengalihkan pandanganmu pada langit-langit apartemen dan akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk membuatkan teh untuk Shige yang masih disibukkan dengan piano yang ada di hadapannya—irismu mengarah pada jemari Shige yang menyentuh tuts-tuts piano, sesekali menggumamkan melodi tertentu dan mencoret-coret kertas partitur dalam genggaman.

Jarum jam dinding menunjukkan angka sembilan malam dan kau bangkit dari sofa, mengambil langkah menuju dapur. Kau menjerang air, membiarkannya mendidih dan menyiapkan bubuk teh. Tanganmu menjangkau stoples berisi gula pasir dari atas lemari dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian, mug besar kesukaan Shige dan milikmu sendiri terisi penuh dengan cairan hangat teh dan Shige mendelikkan matanya ketika kau menyodorkan mug tersebut, cengiran muncul di ruang wajahnya.

“Terima kasih,” sahutnya seraya meletakkan pensilnya di sembarang tempat dan kau pun hanya mengangguk sekilas. Kau duduk menyebelahi Shige dan alismu terangkat begitu menyadari suatu hal yang janggal. Telapak tanganmu meraih lembaran partitur di tangan Shige—yang pada awalnya kaukira akan berisi lirik lagu—ternyata malah dipenuhi coret-coretan emotikon senyum lebar, sementara _sang kreator_ dari emotikon-emotikon tersebut kini berada di sebelahmu dan memasang senyum seperti bocah belia yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

“Kukira kau ... mengerjakan lagu barumu?”

Nada suaramu sedikit meninggi.

Shige terkekeh pelan sebelum menyeruput isi mugnya pelan. “Sebenarnya laguku sudah selesai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu,” jari telunjuknya mengarah pada kertas partitur lain yang ada di atas piano, “Tapi karena aku tahu kau akan membuatkanku teh, aku sengaja tidak bilang padamu, karena kalau aku bilang bahwa laguku sudah selesai, kau pasti tidak jadi membuatkanku teh.”

Satu jitakan melayang pada kepala Shige dan membuatnya terbatuk-batuk keras; nyaris saja cairan teh dalam mugnya tumpah membasahi sofa. “Maaf, maaf,” ia masih sempat-sempatnya tertawa renyah. “Kupikir karena sudah terlanjur, jadi kubiarkan saja!”

“... Lalu, kau tidak segera tidur?”

“Ah, pertanyaan yang sama untukmu,” tatapan mata itu mengarah pada milikmu, dan kau mengarahkan pandanganmu ke direksi lain sebelum Shige melanjutkan perkataannya, dengan mata yang berusaha menatapmu. “Kau pun seharusnya sudah tidur, ‘kan? Atau jangan-jangan ...” Sorot mata itu berubah menjadi sorot mata jenaka begitu pikirannya menyadari sesuatu. “Kau menungguku, ya?”

“... Percaya diri sekali.”

Kau mencibir lalu mengitari seisi ruang tamu dan menemukan boks besar berisi beraneka barang. Shige sering menyimpan beberapa jenis barang yang dapat digunakan untuk bermain bersama, seperti tumpukan kartu _uno, karuta_ , dan permainan monopoli—ia selalu membawa barang-barang tersebut bila ia akan menghabiskan waktu luang bersama anggota Johnny’s WEST yang lain. Di dalam boks tersebut masih banyak barang-barang lain seperti topeng beraneka macam dan permainan gelembung sabun. Kau mengeluarkan beberapa barang lainnya dan menemukan koleksi DVD yang tersusun rapi, kemudian melongokkan kepala ke arah Shige yang masih menyeruput isi mugnya.

“Daiki?”

Shige mengangkat wajahnya. “Hmm?”

Kau menunjukkan koleksi DVD milik Shige dengan senyum lebar dan Shige hanya mengangguk mengiyakan; bangkit dan mengambil persediaan berondong jagung dari dalam lemari. Dengan girang kau mengaktifkan _DVD-player_ dan memasukkan kepingan DVD dengan sukses, kemudian bersimpuh di atas sofa, bersisian dengan Shige yang masih sibuk melahap berodong jagung. Lelaki itu terbahak begitu melihat pilihan film klasikmu.

“... _Dumb and Dumber_?”

Kau mengangkat bahu, membalas dengan sarkastik. “Apa boleh buat, karena aku melihat film ini bersama _orang terbodoh di alam semesta_.”

Shige masih tertawa keras, menyampahi tanganmu dengan berondong jagung yang bertumpahan ke atas sofa dan kau mengunyahnya tanpa ragu. “Jadi, aku adalah ‘ _dumber_ ’, huh?”

Kau mendecakkan lidah. “Siapa lagi kalau bukan dirimu? Tingkat kewarasanku masih seribu kali lebih baik darimu, ‘kan?”

“Lalu kau akan menjadi ‘ _Dumb_ ’? Aku ‘ _Dumber_ ’, dan kau pasti ‘ _Dumb_ ’-nya!”

“Enak saja!” sahutmu tidak terima dan melemparkan bantal sofa pada wajah Daiki dan lelaki itu membalas dengan kembali melemparkan bantal pada wajahmu, momen ini terjadi berkali-kali sampai Shige lelah sendiri dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa.

“Baiklah, baiklah ...” Senyum lebar itu masih belum meninggalkan wajahnya, “Tapi biasanya kau selalu memilih film yang bagus, jadi, tidak apa-apa. Padahal aku baru mau menyarankan _Star Wars_!”

Sesederhana itu—selama Shige tidak berkeberatan, segala hal tidak akan menjadi masalah dan segalanya berjalan dengan baik. Adegan demi adegan film berlalu begitu cepat dan kau baru tersadar bahwa selimut tebal dari kamar sudah tersampir pada separuh tungkai kakimu dan menghindarkanmu dari dingin; entah sejak kapan Shige mengambilnya dan menyelimutimu. Ujung jari telunjukmu mengarah pada pundak Shige yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan adegan film yang ditontonnya, sampai iris hitam Shige menoleh ke arahmu sekilas.

“Apa?”

Kau tertegun sebelum tatapan matamu tercenung jauh ke depan, mengabaikan kilas adegan demi adegan film yang masih berlanjut dan membuka suara.

“Menurutmu, bahagia itu ... apa?”

“... Wah,” Shige menatapmu takjub untuk beberapa detik lamanya, kemudian kembali mengunyah berondong jagung di tangan kanannya perlahan. “Berat sekali, ya, tema diskusi kali ini?”

“Jawab saja. Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu.”

Shige sengaja memperlama jawabannya. Dikerjapkannya mata yang tengah terfiksasi pada layar televisi dan dikunyahnya berondong jagung lamat-lamat yang begitu lama berdiam di antara sela-sela gigi gerahamnya, sebelum kakimu menendang tungkai kakinya. Sakit, pasti—dan ia membalas dengan cubitan keras pada pipimu, dan kau memukul pundaknya yang bergetar karena tawa geli.

“Sakit, tahu,” kau bersungut-sungut dan memindahkan jemari Shige dari pipimu ke dalam genggaman; hangat. “Aku bertanya, tahu.”

“Bertanya? Pada siapa?”

“Tembok,” gerutumu kesal sambil mengacak rambut Shige gemas—yang dibalas dengan tawa. “Jelas padamu, bodoh.”

“Teoriku tentang bahagia, mm,” Shige memutar matanya dan menatapmu lama. “Bukankah saat-saat seperti ini .... adalah definisi bahagia?”

“Hm?”

“Merasa cukup dan bersyukur akan apa yang kumiliki saat ini,” gumamnya pelan, kemudian tersenyum kecil, “Bukankah itu bagus? Sebenarnya mungkin bahagia tidak serumit apa yang banyak orang pikirkan—menurutku bahagia dengan hidupmu seperti sedang menikmati es krim? Kau berusaha menikmatinya perlahan sampai es krim tersebut leleh dengan sendirinya. Selama kau masih bisa hidup dengan jujur dan bebas, memiliki banyak hal yang bisa disyukuri semampumu, memiliki orang yang menyayangi dan mendukungmu, itu sudah cukup baik.”

Kau menggigit bibirmu begitu sadar tautan jemari kalian di balik selimut semakin erat, dan kau menghela napas dalam-dalam. Hangat— _hangat sekali_.

“Tidak setiap orang bisa bahagia setiap saat, ‘kan? Maksudku, ada saat-saat ketika kau marah atau sedih pada dirimu sendiri.”

Shige mengangkat bahu, “Kau bisa menangis atau marah ketika kau merasakan perasaan seperti itu, ‘kan? Jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri adalah hal terpenting. Merasa marah dan sedih pada dirimu, kurasa itu bukan kesalahan? Semua orang bisa merasakan hal itu. _Manusiawi_.”

Shige selalu seperti itu, selalu—dan akan selalu seperti itu. Kau tidak akan pernah lupa saat-saat ingatanmu terputar ke masa lalu—saat yang hanya bisa kaudengar adalah bentakan penuh amarah bos perusahaan yang tidak puas dengan hasil pekerjaanmu dan kau menemui Shige dengan sisa tangis yang lenyap perlahan-lahan ketika lelaki itu hanya diam dan mendengarkan seluruh ceritamu hingga kau merasa lega dan kembali tersenyum.

Atau kembali pada waktu ketika semua kolega kantor tidak mempercayaimu dan kau hanya bisa diam-diam menangis di malam hari dan keesokan harinya, tanpa diduga Shige membawamu pergi ke laut. Kau kembali melepaskan kebahagiaan begitu melihat lelaki itu tertawa girang seperti anak kecil karena menemukan kerang laut, setelahnya kalian menghabiskan waktu untuk membangun istana pasir bersama hingga hari berakhir.

Shige ada. _Selalu ada_.

Kubikel ruang tamu menabung bisu—yang bisa kaudengar saat ini hanya suara-suara dialog dari adegan film yang sudah tidak kauperhatikan lagi dan sayup-sayup suara kunyahan berondong jagung. Deru hujan perlahan-lahan menghilang, namun udara malam tetap bertambah dingin—dan genggaman tangan kalian tak terlepas. Kau tidak bersuara untuk beberapa saat lamanya, sampai Shige kembali menginisiasi percakapan, nadanya sedikit dipenuhi keraguan, “... Kau sendiri ... _bahagia_?”

“Aku ... bahagia,” balasmu sambil menjepit hidung Shige dengan kedua jarimu, kemudian melepaskan gelak sambil melirik kedua jarum jam yang telah berdiam diri di angka dua belas, nyaris tertawa begitu melihat semburat merah samar pada wajah lelakimu yang berusaha keras disembunyikannya, kemudian kau berbisik begitu pelan, “Selamat ulang tahun, Daiki.”

“...Eh?”

“Hari ini tanggal 26 Agustus,” senyummu semakin mengembang dan mata bulat Shige terbelalak sebelum menatapmu dengan iris yang menyipit karena senyum riangnya. “Selamat ulang tahun. Aku bahagia.”

— _bersamamu_.

* * *

Detik demi detik terlampaui dengan kepalamu yang perlahan bersandar ke pundak tegapnya dan rambutmu terurai tak beraturan. Shige terkekeh pelan sebelum telapak tangan besarnya menepuk puncak kepalamu dan mengambil foto wajah tidurmu secara diam-diam melalui ponselnya; berusaha mencipta euforia dengan caranya sendiri.


End file.
